


[january 5th]

by conduitpowrr



Category: Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Betrayal, Drowning, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Execution, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Minor Violence, Nightmares, On Hiatus, Panic Attacks, Ranboo needs a hug, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), good job fundy is there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conduitpowrr/pseuds/conduitpowrr
Summary: “So-” Quackity began, carelessly wiping his mouth on his pyjama sleeve and clearing his throat, “The plan, what’s happening with it?”-------------Or; An alternate ending to the Festival of the 5th
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Ranboo, Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 227





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please read the tags before reading, extra warning of repeated words n phrases. stay safe, and enjoy.

The sun peeked over one of the many towers surrounding New L’manburg, softly illuminating the festival decorations strung from rooftop to rooftop. The orange and blue bunting waved in the early morning breeze as the birds began to wake, flying over the quiet, peaceful country. The soft squeak of a door hanging by its hinges echoed in the valley, followed by the loud bleat of a certain blue sheep residing in a house built and lost by a recent ‘traitor’ of the land.

One by one, its current residents rose from their peaceful, or somewhat peaceful slumber, each awake in an instant, filled with unfiltered excitement and joy at the reminder of the festival that would be taking place later that day.

The first awake was Ranboo, who admittedly got little to no sleep the night prior due to the anxiety of someone finding his memory book. He'd heard of the awful things that had happened at the last festival, such as the findings of Tubbo’s spy journals, and he didn't want history to repeat itself. Thoughts of disappointment and execution had swirled through his mind, almost like a whirlpool; he’d only found comfort in his cat, Enderchest, and resorted to pulling it closer to him as the night dragged on.

Quackity woke up second, a bright smile on his face and a plan slowly forming in his mind. When he went to breakfast that morning, there was some sort of malicious glint in his eye that nobody could place, but they all assumed it was connected with the deeper reasoning for the festival: the execution of Dream.

Fundy and Tubbo woke at the same time, both wearily dragging themselves out of bed and to breakfast, only to see Quackity and Ranboo already sat down eating fried eggs and bread. The smell hit them like a truck and engulfed their senses, prompting them to quickly take their seats and dig in.

The birds outside sang gently outside the open windows and the curtains fluttered due to the soft flow of air outside. The sunlight reflected on the various glass bowls and cups scattered around the kitchen corner, causing the entire room to be illuminated by the refracted light. Everyone sat in a tranquil silence until Quackity finished his breakfast and began asking about the day ahead.

“So-” Quackity began, carelessly wiping his mouth on his pajama sleeve and clearing his throat, “The plan, what’s happening with it?”

The table fell silent, with the only sound being the rustling of the bushes outside and the constant ambience of a nearby nether portal.

“Well, I was thinking we execute him in a secluded area, as to not draw attention-” Tubbo started, only to be quickly cut off by Quackity.

“No, Mr. President, you’re missing the point! We’re making an _example_ out of him, an example to not mess with us or our country,” he rambles, slowly rising out of his chair, “I say we execute him _exactly_ how Schlatt executed you, Tubbo. On a stage in front of everybody after a heartfelt speech and then bam! We turn on him.”

The table fell silent once more. Fundy and Ranboo exchanged glances, and then looked at Tubbo, concern and disgust evident in their expressions. Tubbo turned away, his eyes downcast.

“Quackity, I understand that you want to execute Dream. I get that, I really do, but we are not having a repeat of what happened last time. You know what that lead to!”

“But Tubbo- this time it won't! Wilbur is dead and Tommy is _dead!_ Don't you understand? We can get away with it this time!”

Tubbo's head snapped up at the mention of his best friend, a pained and angered look in his eye, “I said _no_ Quackity. That’s the end of it.”

The vice-presidents expression fell as he leaned back in his chair, kicking Ranboo in the shin as he got comfortable, “Whatever. What was your plan, Tubbo?”

As Tubbo opened his mouth to talk, the door to their small community house swung open, revealing Eret, Puffy and Jack Manifold stood in the doorway. Their expressions were painted with excitement, but that soon got washed away when they saw the glare of Quackity.

“Oh, hey!” Eret said, smiling awkwardly, “Did we interrupt something?”

Fundy turned in his chair and looked at them, a small scowl adorning his face as he nodded slowly. The king’s eyes darted elsewhere as they nodded in realization, quickly ushering the confused people behind him outside.

“Wait Eret- Eret! When is the festival starting Big Q!” Jack shouted, before a loud yell and thud could be heard outside, followed by laughing from Puffy.

“When we get changed. Be patient.”

“Okay thanks- Puffy stop laughing and help me!”

Everyone visibly relaxed at the playfulness outside, and one by one they stood up to go and change for the festival. It was going to be a long and eventful day.

Tubbo and Quackity went off towards the stage, quietly talking amongst themselves, most likely about the plan.

Ranboo made his way to his house with Fundy following behind him. His eyes darted around anxiously when he opened the door, allowing the fox hybrid to step inside, letting himself in and closing the door behind him after Fundy had sat down on one of his chests.

"I haven't been in here in forever," Fundy muttered, tracing the cobble walls with his fingertips, "Unless it was to... borrow something, of course."

Ranboo smiled at him tightly and opened a chest to his right, immediately freezing up when he noticed something was wrong. Something was missing. As he knelt down in front of the chest and started frantically rummaging through it, Fundy came up behind him and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. The Enderman hybrid spun around and made eye contact with the fox, flinching slightly. He barely realised how much he was shaking. Tears began to well up in his eyes as he reached to his shoulder and took Fundy's hand in his own.

His memory book. It was gone, someone had taken it. He was going to get executed at the festival. Fundy was going to hate him. Tubbo was going to hate him. Everyone was going to hate him. He was going to die. He was going to die. He was going to die. He was going to die. He was going to die. He was going to die. He was going to die. He was going to die. He was going to die. He was going to die. He was going to-

"-boo! Ranboo please, please come back Ranboo!" Fundy begged, one of his hands behind partially crushed by Ranboo, the other hovering frantically over the Enderman’s shoulder.

After staring at Fundy for a few moments in confusion, the pain from the wet tears streaming down his face became much more apparent as it began to burn. He doesn’t remember when he stopped screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for this chapter: 
> 
> drowning  
> torture ment.
> 
> proceed with caution, please stay safe.

_Water sloshed around at his feet as he slowly got lowered into the lake. They were laughing at his attempts to escape. They were laughing at him. Yells of distraught and anger and fear sounded out above him as the water reached his knees._

_Fundy. Where was Fundy? Fundy wouldn’t do this, Fundy cared about him, Fundy was like a brother to him so where was he-_

_He was sat opposite him, with his legs crossed. His tail swished behind him, almost as if he was angered, or upset. Why would he be upset? Then Ranboo realized. Fundy was looking at him with such a disappointed look on his face. Ranboo had disappointed him. He had disappointed his best friend._

_Words swirled around his mind as the water reached his waist and the burning pain only got worse._

_Failure._

_Monster._

_Traitor._

_Were those describing him? They had to have been. He was a failure. He was a monster. He was a traitor._

_The purple particles swirled around him faster and faster as his head went under. The pain had gotten so bad that he could barely feel it, his body going numb and his throat seizing up. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t -breathe._

Everything goes black.

He could breathe again.

Ranboo shot up, gasping loudly, already feeling tears form in the corners of his eyes. He quickly wiped them away with the sleeve of his suit, ignoring the slight stinging pain of the water on his cheeks. Glancing around his house, he saw Fundy rummaging through his chests with a few brewing stands scattered around him and countless small piles of potion ingredients. A glitched search tab floated behind him, showing the recipe for instant health potions and strength potions.

Ranboo watched as his friend (was he a friend?) flicked the tab into his point of view and glanced at it before adding a handful of blaze powder to one of the brewing stands. He noticed how Fundy’s tail was swishing around, almost like he was nervous or- or angry. Wait, of course he was angry. Ranboo had betrayed him, hadn’t he?

But then why was he brewing health potions? What use would he have for regeneration if he hated him? Why-

Torture.

He was frozen again, his hand slowly reaching for his discarded sword on the floor. As the potions bubbled, Fundy glanced over at him and let out a sigh of what seemed to be relief.

“God damnit, Ranboo, you scared the shit out of me!” Fundy snapped, his voice rising slightly as he talked, “Don’t do that shit again, you hear me-“

Ranboo flinched at the increasing noise levels and the sudden eye contact, retracting his hand from the sword immediately, bowing his head and muttering soft apologies. He’d really messed up this time, hadn’t he? Then a pair of arms wrapped around his torso and their head became buried in the crook of his neck. What?

“Wha’ happen, ‘boo?” Fundy murmured, “Wha’cha dream about? It was bad, wasn’t it?”

Ranboo nodded and slowly ran a hesitant hand through Fundy’s hair, “Just a nightmare. Nothing- nothing too bad though.”

“You were only out for about ten ‘boo. It had to have been bad, you were shakin’ n’ shit. There were those purple Enderman particles around you too, that only happens when you’re stressed or some’. And you like looked away from me...”

Ranboo paused and sighed, “Fundy, I’m half Enderman, I hate eye contact, remember? I can only make it with people I trust fully, and even then it still sucks.”

“D’you not trust me, ‘Boo?”

Ah.

“Well- Fundy- I do... but if I told you something really, really bad. Like, life-changing bad- Would you get mad at me?”

Fundy lifted his head up from the Enderman’s shoulder and stared at him, “Depends what you did, really. Probably not though, you have good reasons and motives behind the things you do most of the time.”

Ranboo let his hand drop from Fundy’s head and took a deep breath, “I lost my memory book.”

“That’s not a bad thing for me, Ranboo. Also-” the fox pointed behind Ranboo, his ears perking up slightly, “Isn’t that it?”

There it was, sat on top of the chest that Enderchest enjoyed sleeping in. Ranboo quickly teleported out of Fundy’s hug and picked it up, frantically picking at the latch on the side. He eventually managed to unlock it and opened the book to the first page, only to be met with a feeling of dread and the burning sensation of vomit rising in his throat.

All that was written in the book was a small, painfully recognisable smile and a word written in the corner.

“Traitor?” a voice whispered from behind him. He whipped around and slammed the book shut as he came face-to-face (almost) with Fundy, who had a confused look on his face.

“Why does it say traitor...” Fundy whispered, his tail swaying impatiently.

The duo stood in uncomfortable, suffocating silence for mere seconds until the door swung open, revealing a grinning Tubbo and a staring Quackity.

“The festival has begun!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EVENING GAMERS
> 
> this was so fun to write and i hope you all enjoyed it! thank you so so much for the continued support as well!! much love to all of you <3


End file.
